This invention relates to a device for quick elevating and micro-adjusting a planing workbench, particularly to one possible to have a planing workbench locked and moved up or down safely and conveniently.
The elevating device of a conventional planing machine, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a slanting base provided at one side of the planing machine and a slanting surface assembled on the slanting base. In handling, a threaded rod is rotated by a hand-wheel to let the workbench move up and down on the slanting base of the planning machine. However, according to such a conventional device, the threaded rod is limited to move up or down by its threads without a function of micro-adjusting.
The main objective of this invention is to offer a device for quickly elevating and micro-adjusting a planing workbench, having a guide plate and a locking grip provided at one side of an adjusting device for controlling the workbench to move up or down quickly just by unscrewing the locking grip, ensuring safety in handling.
Another objective of this invention is to offer a device for quick elevating and micro-adjusting a planing workbench, in which the movable workbench is restricted and guided to move up or down by a crescent-shaped sliding groove of a guide plate, possible to adjust and control the movable workbench smoothly.